The present invention relates generally to air conditioning (A/C) compressors used in vehicle heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and more particularly to control of a compressor clutch employed with such A/C compressors.
There is a significant drive to improve the fuel economy of automotive vehicles. One vehicle operation that reduces fuel economy is air conditioning. The operation of the A/C compressor consumes a significant amount of energy. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the energy that is consumed to operate the A/C compressor.